


Dear You

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, X千, 師徒組, 煉金術士paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 傑諾不確定千空能不能聽懂他的意思，他獨自走在走廊上，暗自想著，若是那個孩子，或許能夠理解吧。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Dr. Xeno, Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 5





	Dear You

盯著孩子臉上彎彎曲曲的紋路，傑諾當下不知道該怎麼反應，在搞懂孩子的目的之前，他並不打算責罵千空，最終傑諾像是有些無奈地嘆了一口氣，拿起手邊的毛巾開始擦著橫過對方額頭和眼皮的黑色顏料，坐在桌面上的孩子靜靜地讓他把不屬於臉上的色彩漸漸抹除，直到手裡的毛巾變成黑糊糊的一團。  
千空的臉雖然在他擦完之後還留著一點灰黑色的痕跡，但原先大面積的色塊已經被抹掉了大部分，傑諾把毛巾往桌上一擺後，並沒有立刻離開書房，而是拉過一旁的椅子，坐到千空的面前，他靠上椅背習慣性地翹著腳，雙手抱胸，平視著眼前的孩子開口：「說吧，你為什麼要這麼做？」  
「因為我想變得跟Dr. 傑諾一樣。」千空沒有絲毫猶豫，帶著無所畏懼的表情、理所當然似的回答道，「我也想變成很厲害的煉金術士。」  
對於千空的答案，傑諾短暫地愣了一下，但他並沒有讓孩子發現他的異樣，只是雙手往椅子的扶手上一撐，從椅子上站起來。  
他一手拿起剛才弄髒後擺在桌上的毛巾，另一隻手順勢揉了一下千空白綠色的頭髮，傑諾這才拎著毛巾繞過書桌，慢慢向著書房門口走去。  
在轉開金屬門把之前，他再次回過頭，與望著他的千空視線交錯，他猶豫了一會兒，才向盯著他的孩子說道：「你不需要這麼做。」  
說完之後，他走出書房，關上了房門，傑諾不確定千空能不能聽懂他的意思，他獨自走在走廊上，暗自想著，若是那個孩子，或許能夠理解吧。

你不需要這麼做，也能成為一個厲害的人。


End file.
